


Zero Project: Queen

by LaserChick101



Series: Zero Project [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Human Experimentation, Platonic Soulmates, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Teen Romance, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserChick101/pseuds/LaserChick101
Summary: "Love, who exactly are you?""I was nothing and yet whatever they wanted me to be. But right now, I am Zero."_____________________________________________Zero was many things and was always expecting the unexpected. For the past five years, she's been adapting and making friends. But when she gets a call from her long lost sister, nothing could prepare her for what would come. Finding her soulmate was the last thing she could have ever expected.





	1. Prologue

Zero sat on the sandy beach, appreciating her surroundings. It was night and she was alone, but she wasn't afraid. On the contrary, she felt content. No, the starry night sky kept her company. She tilted her head back, the wind rustling her hair in wild directions. Music could be heard blasting from her headphones. Her face was blank, peacefully so. It was going to be a fresh start. starting tomorrow. A New town, a new house, and no past. But her revenge was not too far from her mind. And while she was looking for a fresh start, she knew her past would come back to play. But before that, she would have fun.

"Hey! Come inside, it's getting cold! Hurry up!" 

She rolled her eyes, at the voice. Hearing it even with her headphones at full blast. Annoyed she unplugged her headphones and stuffed it, along with her phone, in her pockets.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!"

She took a deep breath, and took a last admiring look at the scenery and grudgingly walked her way back to the beach house.


	2. Chapter Zero

**One Week Ago**

Elena Gilbert had a problem on her hand. The problem involved a yellow envelope that her father/uncle had left behind. It had taken a while to gather the will to even glance at it, as she had never been on good terms with her so called 'father' and with all the things that had happened she did not have the time to wonder about the envelope. She had been occupied with Stefan and Klaus as well as the loss of her family when she had received it. But with the Mikaelson family being reunited, and her confusing feelings for both Damon and Stefan, she needed the distraction, after all, it seemed as though it was now or never. She held the envelope in her hand, and with trepidation, she tentatively opened it.

So here she is in her room, at the edge of her bed, opening the folder labeled:

Zero Hart.

Taking out the contents her eyes caught on a photo. It was a smiling young girl. She was beautiful with wavy black locks and brown chocolate eyes, she looked like a little princess in a white summer dress with matching flats. She was standing in front of what looked like a botanical garden. Elena shook her head confused, mostly at what John was doing with a photo of some random kid. Flipping the photo over, it said:

Zero Hart 11th Birthday

New York City

She looked at the name confused, mostly because why would anyone name their kid after a number? Ignoring that, she looked at the other pieces of papers she saw a bunch of notes until one caught her eye

 

Zero Hart 11th Birthday

April 16th, 2008.

Looking at the other pieces of papers she saw a bunch of notes until one caught her eye.

Zero Hart

Born: April 16th, 1995

Family

  * Brothers (Adopted)
    * Ace Hart
      * Age:24 years old
      * Occupation: Architect
    * Pax Hart
      * Age:20 years old
      * Occupation: College student
    * Everest Hart
      * Age:18 years old
      * Occupation: Highschool student
  * Father
    * Adopted: Dr. Declan Hart
      * CEO of Hart Corporations
      * Son: Leopold Hart
        * Age:19 years old
        * Heir to Hart Corporations
    * Biological: John Gilbert
  * Mother
    * Biological: Catalina Leon



Other

  * Birth certificate (acquired)
    * No record of schooling/medical until five years ago
  * Current Residence: San Francisco, California
    * Address: 1438 Crimson Lane



 

Elena looked at this in shock. It made sense to her, she had a little sister. The big secret John had held from her. That he did not share with anyone, and that filled her with anger. She then came across a small post-it note with a phone number on it. She held it in her hand as if it was precious. She knew what she had to do, and so with a small nod that herself she found herself grabbing her phone and dialing the number.

'Ring. Ring. Rin-'

"Hello, Hart residence. Whom am I speaking to?" The voice was feminine, Elena's heart began to spread up. Though she knew that she was eventually going to speak to her sister, she foolishly didn't expect it to happen so soon.

"This is Elena Gilbert. Can I speak to Zero"

"This is she. "

"I don't know if there is any way to say this...But do you know that you adopted? As well as that you have living relatives." There was a long pause, and Elena began to worry she had rushed things.

"That's a rather personal question."

"I know...its just do you know a John Gilbert?" There was a sharp inhale at this question.

"I do, what is the relation between you two."

"I'm his daughter." Another lengthy pause.

"Oh...I didn't know I had a sister. Huh. He never mentioned that."

"I had no idea I had a sister either. And yet still I'd love to meet you in person. And maybe we can discuss everything in more details. Do you need any proof or anything?"

The girl chuckled. "I believe you. And I'd also love to meet you, 'sister'. Now where should we meet, I can meet you there preferably..." 


	3. Chapter One

_ She laid on her back on the soft grass and felt the sun rays hitting her body. She felt a warm body next to her and turned towards it. Bright blue eyes looked down at her. A soft smile stretched upon plump pink lips. Zero found herself hypnotized. A big hand held her small ones gently, and she felt a warmth and comfort that she had never felt before. She felt a sense of peace and utter adoration. She cuddled closer to the warmth and inhaled a sweet scent. The scent called to her. There was a deep chuckle, and somewhere in her mind, she recognized it as masculine.  She felt the deep rumbles of his chest. "Oh love, I can't wait to finally meet you. You are just too adorable.” _

_ "And I, you. But won't you finally tell me your name?" _

_ He lowered his head to her ear, "Darling, it’s-" _

And with that, Zero finally woke up, only remembering fragments of her dream. Her eyes still closed, she shifted slightly to get comfortable. She was irritated by the rude interruption from her lovely dream. And just as she was about to drift back to sleep she felt a nudge on her shoulder, and frowned deeply, as she tried to go back to sleep. Only to be roughly shoved.

Eyes wide, she glared at her brother who had a guilty look on his face. She growled at him and gave him a shove right back. Everest chuckled and raised his hands. An innocent look on his face. 

“Now, now down pup.” She rolled her eyes and shoved her brother back playfully. 

“Listen up! We are about to reach the small town, in about...three miles or so. Remember the rules!” Ace hollered. Everyone in the car rolled their eyes or sighed. 

“Geez Acey, we get it. It’s not like we are going to stop everyone in the middle of town and scream ‘We are preparing world domination! So bow down before us peasants!’ I mean I could if you want.” Pax coughed to hide his smile and amused responded.

“Little Z, I don’t think that’s what he meant.” She faked a pout, unable to hide her excitement. A new town. A new everything. She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t at least remotely interested in what her ‘sister’ had to say. Though the girl seemed to be nice enough, Zero knew better than to trust someone’s word freely and without question. She may be related to her by blood or it could all be a ploy to catch her unaware, either way, she was prepared.

“Yeah, yeah we’ll follow the rules. Anyways when is Clara coming? I thought she was going to so some witchy spell to determine if the girl was lying?” Everest then looked at Zero. She shrugged and in turn nudged Pax, who sat in the seat in front of her.

“She’s already at the house, setting the ritual up as well the house itself.” Pax looked at the window, preparing himself for the what would come next.

“Of course you would know. I should have just asked you, stalker.”

“Knowing what she’s doing and where she is at doesn't make me...Okay, I kinda do sound like one,” he admitted. “But, I swear that I just texted her, and found out.”

“You know you should just ask her out,” Ace said, without missing a beat, and continuing to drive. Pax blushed because he knew he was right.

“I’m hungry.” Zero interjected, looking at her brothers, “Feed me.”

Everest scoffed, “You're always hungry.” In response, she once again shoved him, a bit rougher than the last time.

“Well, we should check out the house first. And I think you're the only one hungry since you skipped breakfast and slept in instead,” with that said, Pax forgot his embarrassment and gave her a pointed look instead.

“Okay, so drop me off at some restaurant, I’m really hungry.” And that is how Zero ended up at a small grill, with a rather uncreative name, and cash in her pocket. 

Dressed in a white dress, she hummed lightly to herself. Her wavy curls falling down to the middle of her back as she sat at a small booth a menu in front of her. Her white converse swished back and forth as she moved her feet rhythmically, her bright brown eyes carefully taking in her surroundings.

A young waiter came over a bored smile on his face. “Hi, I'm Steve, and I'll be your waiter today. What would you like to order?”

With a charming smile, she replied, “I'll have the Mystic Burger, with fries.” He nodded politely and quickly left.

A man at the bar had been watching the young girl the moment she had walked in. She looked achingly familiar. His eyes are automatically drawn to the seemingly angelic figure. Her scent was intoxicating. And with a deep inhale, the wolf inside him stirred and growled deeply in his chest. He felt a strong pull towards her and felt his eyes flash a golden hue. Curious he walked towards her and sat in the seat across from her.

She was lost in thought and did not notice the man until he spoke, a British accent in his voice. “Hello, Love.”

She looked up at him, eyes brightening in recognition, and smiled shyly, “Hello.” The man’s eyes softened as he got a closer look at the girl. She was young and had a childlike and innocent demeanor. And most importantly, she looked just like the girl from his dream, and that in itself was no coincidence. She looked away for a moment, realizing she was staring. The man then turned his attention to the passing waiter for mere seconds.

He looked the waiter in the eye and said, “Mate, give the little lady whatever she wants.” The waiter then looked at the girl with glossy blank eyes. At the words the man said, the girl perked up and smiled.

“Sparkling apple cider, please! Oh, and would you please leave the bottle?” The waiter nodded, and the girl then decided to look at the man a bit closer this time. He was handsome with his blue piercing eyes, and a crooked smirk. His blonde hair was in slight curls that made her want to pet him, while his scruff made her want to rub the back of her hand against it. He had broad shoulders and had a classic ‘bad boy’ aura. Dressed in a leather jacket, a white t-shirt, and some jeans, the man was  _ very  _ pleasing to the eyes.

“Thank you, Mr. Stranger.”

The man chuckled at the response. “Ah, forgive me for not introducing myself first, the names Klaus,” he said with a cute smirk, leaving his hand out, as if for a shake.

Finding herself charmed, she gave her his hand, “My name is Zero.”

His eyebrows raised, and yet without missing a beat he raised her hand and kissed her knuckles in a soft chaste kiss, and looking deeply into her eyes he slowly let her hand fall, “What an interesting name.”

Her eyes were filled with amusement, “I can say the same about yours.”

He chuckled, “I suppose you can.”

“Now, what is a beautiful young lady like you doing here by yourself?”

“Well, with you here I am not exactly by myself am I?” Klaus smiled and gave her a soft look. 

“But to answer your question, my brother dropped me off, because I was hungry.”

“Oh.” He raised an eyebrow. “They’d leave their beautiful darling little sister by herself?”

“Yup. So what is there to do in such a small town?” She quickly changed the subject. Zero’s eyes were attracted to the necklaces around his neck, and what a nice neck it was. She also looked at his chest, and appreciated the taunt golden ‘string’. The string the two shared, and that only she saw. She then took the time to stare into the man's eyes and the beauty in such clear blue eyes that were filled with life and experiences. 

“Well Love, this town is full of surprises. I'm sure you'll find something to occupy your time. Now, why don't you tell me why I haven't seen such a pretty face here before?” Klaus was slightly suspicious, especially with the fact that anyone that visited Mystic Falls was far from  _ normal _ .

At this, she raised restrained herself from raising an eyebrow. It wasn't an unexpected question, it was a normal question in a small town, but she did not like people asking questions about her motives. Not even the handsome man, that was her soulmate. Suspicion set in and while she tried to push it aside she knew a healthy dose of paranoia is what kept her alive.

“I'm here on family business. I'm not from here as you can see,” she said disarmingly.

He was about to open his mouth and ask her another question when two things happened at once.

One, the waiter came with her food and drink.

Two, three guilty looking men and an angry woman stormed inside. And the group was heading straight toward Klaus and Zero. 

Klaus tensed slightly, and gave Zero a smile, “Friends of yours?”

Zero had an amused look on her face, “More like family.”

“Zero! I heard these brutes left you here by yourself! I can’t believe them!” The woman stopped in front of their table, blatantly ignoring Klaus. She had mocha skin and looked very young, and yet smelled off. She smelled like a witch, and yet her scent was overwhelmed by something else. She also smelt somewhat like Zero, and that confused him and greatly intrigued him to the enigma in front of him.

“Calm down, Clara. I have company.” At this Clara took a deep breath in, and looked at the man that sat in front of Zero. Her eyes narrowed, and her back straightened, so she could loom over intimidating. Klaus was slightly amused at this and irritated. His wolf growled at the close proximity of the group as well as the blatant disrespect. He was confused however why his wolf was upset with the group being so close, not to him, but to the small girl across from him. 

“Hi,” Clara looked at Klaus for mere seconds before giving Zero her full attention, “Zero, what did I tell you about strangers? No matter how good looking they are?” 

Sighing in exasperation she responded, “All I want is to eat and get to know  _ someone  _ or several someones in this town. Plus, Klaus is not a stranger, I know his name.” With that, she picked up her food and ate, determined to ignore her friends and enjoy the food. Klaus politely extended his hand toward Clara.

“As you just heard, I’m Klaus and I have no intention of hurting the lovely Zero.” Seeing the genuine look in his eyes, Clara calmed down. 

“Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Clara, and the three idiots trying to sneak away are Everest, Ace, and Pax,” she motioned from left to right behind her. With sheepish looks, the boys turned and plopped themselves at the table in front of the booth. Getting the subtle and unsaid hint to leave Klaus stood up. At this, he captured Zero’s attention one more. 

“You’re leaving?” She knew he was but used the question to stall him and quickly write something on a paper napkin. “Here’s my cell, and my address. I’d like to get to get to know the people of this town  _ especially _ you. I think we could be friends.” Klaus gave a polite smile to the group and a more genuine intimate smile to the intriguing girl. 

“I’d like that.” 

Zero watched him leave with a sigh, appreciating how he looked walking away. Everest snorted, “Could you be any more subtle? You might as well drape yourself over him and scream ‘Take Me!’.”  With those final words, he draped his body over Ace and rested his arms around his neck. Ace quickly shoved Everest off him, a small blush on his face. 

“Would it kill you to act somewhat normal?”

Zero shrugged, “I'm interested in him.” Pax narrowed his eyes at that, knowing she was never truly interested in anyone. But knowing better than to voice his suspicion, he changed the topic and at the moment the group forgot about the stranger, all except Zero. 

Meanwhile, Klaus walked out of Mystic Grill thinking about Zero. He found himself captivated by the small girl. Even his wolf had acted strangely to her presence. Taking the moment of silence to contemplate this, he began to connect the dots in his mind. She seemed so familiar, and just like the girl from his dreams. And it was that moment that he finally processed that she was  _ the one _ . His  _ soulmate _ . He was absorbed in her presence, he did not notice the clear signs. He laughed to himself in shock, 'Even monsters have the potential to find happiness. And it seems mine comes in a rather small but adorable package.’


End file.
